Adjusting
by MunchykinsTriangle123
Summary: Assination attempts,the Battle of Hogwarts and the breaking up of the famous Golden Trio, causes Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to adapt and come to terms with a world after Voldemort. Hr/R & G/H  -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1: The End of the Golden Trio

Chapter 1: The end of the Golden Trio

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, JKR does.

_A/N: Any feedback is appreciated, try to contend with my bad spelling, I do try but even spell check can't work miracles. Please inform me if dialogue/characters are not in canon and I will I identify myself of being a HP Nerd and much consideration has been made to get things right ... however I spelt Sirius wrong the other day... Enjoy._

The building was oddly quiet, silence reverberated though the destroyed corridors and cloisters. Shrapnel and rubble was common, bodies had left only a small impression on the old cold stone floor. The great hall. the enchanted ceiling no longer needed to see the dawn as rich sunlight illuminated the destruction and the silent vigils of the crowds below. All prejudices forgotten, all class or blood divides seemed unimportant, united in grief and what would come to be celebration. Gryffindor tower had sustained heavy damage, a giant had caused great indents to appear in the stone, this meant that a bloodstained man slept peacefully, a light breeze wafting though the half destroyed dormitory. His bed, which had previously been unslept in these past few months, had survived the damage, the occupant neither cared nor was interested in the fact that just a few metres away was a sheer drop. A women knelt, her long hair was matted and singed in places.

She was bleeding and was sure that her ankle had been badly twisted. But like the man sleeping, this didn't matter. Her arms where around her sister, the girl who they had left behind, whilst they shared no blood, both women had fought for and loved the people which encircled them. The women, made comforting noises and stroked the back of the figure, whilst tears made their steady decent. The man, his face in a mask of anguish, his usual blue eyes, which so often sparkled with mirth, where dull. He held another, shorter stockier, his brown eyes, like his mothers, he had shared identical with another and whilst the tall man would inevitably recover, he would not. His eyes would never fully sparkle with the same mischief or mayhem due to the events which had happened here.

A tall figure strode into the hall, his gaze roaming the scene. All eyes met his, Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke in a calm commanding tone, which suited his office: 'For those who need medical attention, the entrance hall is acting as a temporary hospital wing, we have fireplaces ready to floo those who are in critical condition to ST Mungo's.' He took another breath and continued. 'Those, who require food or drink, I believe there is a passage from the room of requirement on the seventh floor to the Hog's Head. Whilst the land lord is currently unavailable, I am sure he would not begrudge people to help themselves to his supplies. The residents of Hogsmede have also informed me that their shops and facilities are available for those who wish to use it. Many of you must be tired and weary, for that I offer the house dormitories, for those which are still standing; I am afraid that both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers have sustained heavy damage and therefore it would be unwise for anyone to attempt access.' He let his eyes pass over to where Ron and Hermione stood and gave them a small nod. 'Due to this, we have sleeping bags provided on the first and second floor classrooms. The Hogwarts kitchen are cordoned off, as many of the house elves have set up camp and are currently nursing their own wounded.'His dark eyes grew grave. 'Further, as I would not wish to trespass upon your time for much longer, I offer my sincere gratitude to everyone and my condolences. I promise you that we at the Ministry are trying to restore normality and round up any of Tom Riddle's followers.' He bowed his head and strode purposefully out of the hall, his cloak billowing out behind him.

Many people got up and gave aid to those who could not. The witch that Hermione had been comforting, stood up as well, whispering frantic and pleading instructions to her mother. Panic filled Molly Weasley's eyes, but her husband, his tears stemming, nodded to Hermione and Ginny, smiling sadly. Ginny and Hermione, found Ron and George. Ron knowing what they intended, whispered words of comfort to his older brother and followed them. They did not speak as they wound their way automatically to Gryffindor tower, letting their feet do the thinking. The portrait swung open automatically as they came into view. Ginny giving a quick look towards Hermione and Ron, ran up the boys dormitory stair case, her long hair flowing behind her. They looked at each other.

'Sleep?' Hermione murmured sadly. Ron nodded. She started up the boys dormitory staircase, Ron following her. Hermione entered the sixth year dorm, not saying a word,they took of their shoes, groaning slightly from the relief it brought. Ron performed a cleaning charm on their clothes, removing most of the blood. Two beds stood, which like Harry's had been unslept in for the entire year, next to each other. From habit Hermione performed the protective charms, before falling into bed. She just had time to glance Ron gazing at her blearily, from his own bed, before sleep descended.

Ginny saw the man that she had loved, for oh so many years, she took of her shoes and against all that her mother had taught her: She pushed another bed, she assumed it to be her brothers, next to Harry's. The sheer action nearly causing her pass out. Whilst there was room for her to neatly lie next to Harry, she had heard stories from Ron about Harry's nightmares and did not wish for either of them to be shoved over the side of the was nestled in the soft wads of fabric, clutching a pillow for comfort, it dawned on Ginny that perhaps he never had a teddy bear, or any form of comfort when he was a child. Removing the pillow from his grasp, she slipped underneath the covers and allowed him to cling to face nestled in her hair, she heard him murmur her name . Before sleep four slept for all day and all the following night, none of them wanting to wake up to see the chaos and destruction which lay waiting for them in the waking world.

The morning of the second day, Hermione stirred, she awoke to birdsong, to her the most delicate and beautiful, crisp morning air, filtered though. Although the morning looked sunny, the wind held a bitter edge, as if Mother Nature herself was in mourning. She sat up, brushing her hair out of her eyes, she did really need to get it cut, it was singed, clumps had either matted or had been burnt away. Not wanting to disturb Ron, she lay there quite content. A rustle beside her told her, Ron was now awake, they sat up simultaneously. It was curious to Hermione, how such intimate emotions could be shared between two people, however circumstance and emotion kept them from acting upon them. Ron seemed to be thinking the same thing.

'Harry.' Hermione said simply, her voice was dry and cracked, from over or under use she was not sure. Ron nodded, the two of them wordlessly, got up, looked at their shoes with disdain and ignoring them tip toed out onto the stair case. Harry was already up, his unruly hair was a sight for sore eyes, his emerald green eyes, raw with sobs. Ron put his arms around him, as they descended the stairs to the common room.

They just sat there, six years of habit and routine caused them to take their places on the squashy arm chairs next to the still fireplace. The table in front of them was a familiar sight. Parchment, quills and ink should have been scattered in front of them, in various degrees of completion. Harry could almost see Hermione pouring over notes or a chess board where he and Ron would be pouring over instead of doing were no words to describe the moment. They knew each other too well to spoil the moment: Three friends. Whilst the relationship had of course changed and matured over time, this did not matter. At this moment they where what many people would come to know them as The Golden Trio. A moment of stillness before inevitably went their separate ways, before everything changed. A small smile crossed Hermione's face as she looked at the two men in front of her, her eyes glassy.

'Hermione?' Ron asked seeing her expression. Harry looked at her too, he like her was also reminiscing at all the mundane things they had taken for granted; school work, Hogsmede, finding someone attractive for the first time, holidays to the Burrow, the childish feud with the Slytherins Quiddich: how could he forget Quiddich?

'Seems to have flown by.' Harry murmured. Ron's face fell into a lopsided smile.

'Its been good though, hasn't it.''Yeah. Do you remember slugs?' Harry asked grinning, his face suddenly alight.

Ron rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, couldn't get the taste out for days.'

'Oh! And Fluffy!' Hermione squealed.

'Oh yes, because finding a three headed dog was really the highlight of the day.' Ron said sarcastically, but smiling at her never the less.

'First Quiddich match.' Harry said dreamily

'Spending hours in the god-forsaken library.' Ron groaned, to Harry's laughter.

'Spending time with Cho in Madam Puddifoots.' Hermione shot back with an most un-Hermione grin. Harry blanched,

'Merlin, Don't remind me.' Ron laughed.

'Your saying it wrong! Its Wing-GAR-dium Levi-O-sa, make the ''gar'' nice and long!' Ron said in a rather good impression of Hermione.

'Ron you might mock, but your face after Hermione did it, effortlessly, I remind you.' He shot an admiring look to Hermione. 'Was priceless.'

'Indeed.' Hermione said dreamily, smiling, the image plastered in her minds fell silent again lost in thought and memories. Hermione's face shot up, a look of realisation on her face, she jumped to her feet.

'What is it!' Harry asked her panic stricken. 'Please tell me we got all the Horcruxes, he's not possessing Ginny again. Merlin! Hermione tell me! '

She held up a placating hand. 'No, Harry.' She smiled slightly at his reaction. I've remembered something much more important.'

Ron and Harry looked at her in puzzlement. She motioned to them to follow her to the tapestry of Godric Gryffindor which hung between the staircases which led up towards the dormitories. lifted the tapestry up, there engraved into the wood was a plaque:

_'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs Creating mischief and Mayhem from 1970-1977'' _

Harry felt Ron put an arm around him, without it he probably would have fallen to the floor. Hermione looked at them, and raised her wand, they nodded.

_Harry, Ron and Hermione Getting into trouble, breaking the rules and meddling in things which didn't concern them 1991-1998_

Ron laughed, 'Perfect.' He said kissing the top of her head.

'Yeah.' Harry thickly 'Thanks Hermione.'

'Oh, bugger it.' Hermione said, tears streaming as she hugged both of a mass of arms and tears, the Golden Trio stood.

'We did it.' Ron muttered, 'We bloody did it.' Ronald, don't swear!' Harry burst out laughing, a release from the past few days, once started couldn't be stopped. He had done it, he could not think about those who he had lost, who had died for him. But now in this place with Ron and Hermione, he could laugh and just be.


	2. Chapter 2 : Loving

Chapter 2 : Loving

_A/N: I've tried my damnedest with Grammar and spelling, I am in talks with a Beta. Which should help with the more obvious mistakes... Thanks for reading. _

_I don't own HP. _

Ginny woke with a start, the few seconds of bliss which had lasted from a peaceful sleep were shattered as the events of the previous days crashed around her. Ginny had always enjoyed the few moments of ignorance , before her brain started any coherent thoughts, the fact that her brother was dead, was not something that she could ignore or deny. A vision of Harry after Sirius' death, she mentally shook herself, she had been so far away from the blast. Worrying about what she could have done, she reasoned would be pointless. Whilst this thought did aid her, the sickening pain in her chest did not go away. Deciding that she had to get up sometime, she got up stretched and wandered down, the boys dormitory stair case. Rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand, she saw through blurred vision Harry, Ron and Hermione laughing merrily, blissfully unaware that anyone was watching them. She glazed on in interest as the three of them laughed, Hermione's usually soft voice was harsh and cracked, Ginny could almost visualise dust and cobwebs being blown away, by the laughter. She did not want to spoil the moment, the three of them had been though enough together to allow them to have this moment.

Ginny could never be as close to Harry as Ron or Hermione. Maybe in a different way, she could be, after the event that had happened the past few days and the years after, she could be. She had never learnt the intimate details of Harry's habits and personality, compared to Hermione she knew very little about Harry's everyday habits. Ginny knew his favourite foods and could tell instantly his mood by his body language, but Hermione could read his moods like Hogwarts a History and could even discern how the day was going to go by the amount of honey he put on his porridge.

Hermione had saved their lives more times than Ginny could or maybe even Harry could count. Ginny could never save him, not like that anyway. If she truly thought about it, her mind would despair, she had missed out on all of these moments, all of those times that she could have grown closer, comforted, laughed and cried with them ...

'Ginny?' She jumped, pulling out her wand to defend herself. Harry was looking at her, his green eyes intense. Her eyes welled with tears, she strode over a blazing look in her eyes. Looking back, Harry thought, he couldn't have expected a totally celebratory welcome.

Her fist connected, hard and brutal, with his jaw. Ginny felt a little disappointed as she had been aiming for his nose, however Harry staggering back, groaning and swearing under his breath, never took his eyes off her. Hermione had, of course, had immediately begun to fuss, but Harry waved her away, his eyes still focused on Ginny, who was now trying to shake some life back into her hand, refusing to look at him, as she tried to control the anger and hurt still bubbled inside her. .

'Ginny!' Hermione exclaimed reproachfully. She glanced at Ron hoping for some support but: Ron was smiling at his sister with a look of pride and amusement dancing around his freckled face.

Harry looked at her, shock and acceptance on his face. 'Hermione, I think I deserved that.' He beamed at her, he could already feel a bruise beginning to bloom. 'Hello Gin.' The longing and palpable wistfulness in his voice caused Ron and Hermione to turn scarlet, as though they just stumbled in and caught the two of them in bed together. Ginny threw herself into his arms, the same blazing look in her eye and kissed him roughly. He could hear Ron's groans and Hermione's muttering something about going to find Molly.

But it all faded into the background, she was here and she was his. He pulled her closer, a hand in her hair, the other at her waist, her hands wrapped tightly around him, her nails digging into his skin. He didn't mind the slight pain that it caused him, he was with her and that was all that mattered. She deepened the kiss, she lead him to the sofa and Harry was more than happy to oblige.

Hermione held Ron's hand all the way back to the Great Hall, which had been cleared now of most of the destruction and debris. Many of the deceased had been taken home with their respective relatives, most of the wounded had been treated and had also gone home to be with their remaining families. However those who where still being treated remained. Ron stopped, the mass of red-headed people on the other side of the hall clouding his vision. She squeezed his hand, he looked at her, his face ashen.

'I can't.' Ron said his voice thick. 'I can't see him again.' Hermione wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

Her voice was soft and comforting as she murmured words into his ear, 'Do you want to go for a walk?' He shook his head as he broke away, Hermione allowed her arms to fall, but allowed her hands to grip his exposed and scarred forearms. She felt him tense, his expression unreadable. 'Your so tense.' she chided, she began to rub her thumbs up and down his arm, feeling him unwind second by second.

Ron took her hands in his, he shook his head, 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be.' She gave him a tender smile willing herself not to cry. Her eyebrows raised slightly, 'Do you want to go for a fly?' His eyes widened, although having a revelation.

She smiled again, shaking her head slightly. Taking his hand and leading him out of the Great Hall, down the steps and towards the Quiddich Pitch. They walked in silence for a while, until Hermione stopped.

'I presume you know the way.' He nodded grinning.

A door with the Gryffindor Lion stood, inbuilt into the stands, scarlet and gold flags rippled in the breeze. He put his hand to it, glowing slightly. 'House recognition?' Hermione asked clearly intrigued

He nodded, 'Many students have tried to sabotage the team before a match, so only lets in Gryffindors.'

Ron opened the door, and descended a long and winding staircase, lit with torches with paintings of famous house players and events covering the stone walls. Ron stopped and smiled and pointed to a canvas. ' _Harry Potter 1991, Seeker : caught the snitch in his mouth:Gryffindor Versus Slytherin.' _

The steps levelled out into a changing room, wooden lockers flanked the sides, a board stood on the wall opposite covered with scribbles of chalk diagrams and drawings, which moved into position as they looked on. Benches ran parallel to the lockers, a tunnel was dug next to the board, with the words: 'Do or Die.' emblazoned overhead. Hermione scowled as she read it. But her face lightened as she saw the words written under it in permanent ink: 'Or try your bloody hardest to knock Slytherin off.'

'Inspiring.' Ron said in mock reverence, she chuckled; some of its colour, had returned looking into his eyes, her heart sank, like Ginny, Ron's eyes displayed the utter blackness which threatened to overcome him.

'So this is where it all happens?' Hermione stated, looking up at him, 'I never realised how... seriously Quiddich is taken.'

'Well that is one of your only failings.' Ron supplied with a smile.

'Oh?' she said in mock outrage 'And I suppose Mr Ronald Weasley's failing are fewer and less extensive than mine?'

'Of course.' He stated, walking over towards his locker, banging it with his fist and allowing the door to jolt open. Hermione rolled her eyes, intrigued she walked over towards his locker. Boots stood at the bottom of the locker, caked in mud and grime. Robes hung from a bar by a clothes hanger, shirt, jumper and jodhpurs where folded hurriedly and where shoved on the shelf high above. A small orange flag was stuck to the side of the locker door, the motto: '_Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best._' flickered dully.

Hermione also saw a photo of the stands, all waving banners silently mouthing 'Weasley is our King', she saw her own face smiling out at her, as she held one of the more extensive banners. Ron saw her looking, quickly he grabbed his clothes and boots and shut the door with a slam. Hermione looked down, examining the floor.

'I'm sorry.' Hermione blushed, 'I...' for once she didn't really know what to say, things had changed. She had known where she stood with Ron, uncertainty was at least a path that she could navigate. But now they where both drifting...not knowing really what to do. Ron broke the awkward silence.

'Do you want to fly?' he asked.

Hermione's insides lurched, her worst fears being confirmed, the thought of being of a broom was still one that terrified her, dreams of falling had haunted her since her flying lessons in first year. She had flown for the Horcrux, but that was necessary, besides Ron had been there. Hermione had not been on a broom alone since Quiddich matches at the Burrow.. and that hadn't ended well. 'Ron, I... you know I'm pathetically useless on a broom.' she gabbled, racking her brains for an excuse which wouldn't offend him

'With me.' He said pointedly, he couldn't stop the blush that was descending from his ears to his cheeks.

The panic that had been filling her evaporated, 'Oh.' Hermione blurted out, clearly taken aback. Swallowing her fear, she smiled up at him. 'Ok.' He grinned broadly, Hermione was reminded just how lovely his smile was. _Dear Merlin, one smile and I'm on the floor. _

'But...I'm not really dressed...' Hermione tailed off, cursing herself inwardly at the pathetic excuse. She did have a point though, her jeans where torn and would not offer any grip, not to mention her bare feet and the long sleeved shirt she was wearing which would offer no warmth or protection, once she was in the air.

'Well..' Ron looked her up and down, his brow furrowed, his eyes examining every inch of her. Blushing madly, Hermione felt that she was being x-rayed. 'Your more Katie Bell for your torso, Ginny, Alicia and Angelina were..' he coughed, the unspoken end of the sentence hanging in the air. 'More athletically built.. I..I mean..' Ron spluttered,'You've got...'

'Yes!' Hermione said quickly, her voice high with embarrassment. 'Trousers! Yes, trousers!' Hoping he would take the hint and felt herself going beet red at his observation. _He has noticed I'm a girl then. _She stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

'Alicia' Ron said quickly, digging himself out of the hole.

'Boots?'

'Ginny.'

She nodded and began to scavenge the items from the emptying lockers, whilst Ron looked for a decent broom. It didn't take long and eventually Hermione located the girls changing rooms.

'I'm just going to get changed.' Ron stated, not looking at her, his ears still pink. .

'Ok, me too.'

Hermione changed quickly, trying to contain her embarrassment and growing apprehension. She looked in the mirror, deciding this was a good a time as any, she used a severing charm to cut her hair. Most of it had been burnt by the fiend fire and one side by narrowly missing one of Bellatrix's curses. It now came to shoulder height, a quick de-tangling charm eradicated most of the knots and to Hermione it looked at least a little better. Like Harry, she would never truly be victor over her hair, it was still a mass of wild bushy curls, but at least now it wasn't burnt. Glancing only once at her reflection in the mirror she exited the changing room.

Ron had been waiting for her, a broom clutched in his hand, he smiled when he saw her. He gestured at her hair, 'It looks nice.' he smiled again.

'Thank you, burnt hair is hardly the latest look and it needed to be cut anyway.' brushing away his compliment as politeness.

'No, It does look nice. You always look lovely. ' Ron said seriously, looking at her with such intensity, she felt a blush creep up her neck. He didn't even blush.

She took a deep breath and gestured towards the entrance to the pitch. 'Thank you, promise me we wont go too fast?'

'Of course not...' Ron smiled wickedly

'Ron! I'm terrified of flying, It's like you and spiders!' Ron gave an involuntary shudder. He nodded and held out his hand, which she took, he led her up the ramp to the grassy pitch.

Harry lay contented, Ginny beside him, he was gently stroking her hair, letting it rise and fall in a waterfall of copper. Such bliss he had not known in such a long time... and he was about to break it, she would no doubt not want to be with him – he who could have sacrificed himself earlier and could have prevented her brother from dying. He who put her entire family in danger and caused how many wizarding families to be torn apart.

'Ginny.. 'he began, his voice breaking slightly.

'Mmm?' Replied Ginny, her eyes closed, a faint smile playing about her lips. 'If your going to start apologising you can forget it Harry. There was nothing you could have done, Fred was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.' Even though her eyes where shut, he could see tears forming there. She sat up, facing him, willing herself not to cry in front of him. 'Please Harry, don't do this to yourself, it not right or justifiable!' He nodded, but she knew that he didn't fully believe it. 'Harry, please, for me.' Her eyes where wide now, searching, pleading, Harry had seen that look on Mrs Weasley countless times. She shook him slightly, trying to force him to see sense.

'Ginny, If I..' he started, determined and stubborn.

'Shut up!' Hot angry tears began to fall, 'Please Harry, It was not your fault for those deaths, it was a war, they all knew the risks, we knew the risks, Fred knew the risks, so did Remus and Tonks! Harry look at me!' She turned his face, unable to look away he gazed at her determined face and even though his own guilt and self hatred he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked .

'You can't...' he began.

'Harry, if you want to appreciate now, you have to let go of the past, or at least accept it. I..I can't be with you if your...' She shook her head. 'Harry, you know I love you right?' He nodded his brain going into overtime, 'Then please, you cannot hold yourself responsible, you shut yourself away after Sirius died and that accomplished nothing. Nothing Harry!' She shook him again, harder this time. Her next words sounded so small and defeated that his mind stopped its cycle of self loathing: 'I don't know what to do or to say. But Harry, if you don't stop this, you'll lose me.' She kissed him tenderly and left the common room, Harry presumed to find her family, the sudden chill from her departure went further than he knew possible.

He sat there thoughts running through his head, he almost wished he could find the resurrection stone or the Mirror of Erised, so he could talk to those he loved most, to ask for guidance, for answers. But Dumbledore had warned him of what happens to those who abuse the past... Harry stared unseeing into the fireplace, allowing his thoughts to drift and emotions to rise and fall like waves. He glanced at the portrait hole, where Ginny had left after what seemed like hours ago. Love. Hadn't that been what Dumbledore had said all along would conquer all?

Voldemort would have loved for Harry to become isolated, desolate,alone, tormented by his guilt, the very emotion that had eluded Voldemort and consumed Harry for all of these years, would turn inwards and destroy him. Rage caused tears to fall, he would not, could not let Voldemort have the final victory, not now, not after everything... His hands balled into fists, his mind set.

He got up, desiring nothing more than to be with the ones he loved, no doubt he probably could do with a shower or a bath, his muscles ached in places he never knew he had. He could also use some food or a hair cut, although Ginny hadn't complained. Climbing out of the portrait hole, he smiled sadly and didn't stop himself from waving to the Fat Lady, seeing her for the last time.

Cries reverberated around him, 'Thank You Harry Potter!' and 'Congratulations!' were bounded about until they became a background hum, similar to a bumble bee trapped near a window; not doing any harm, but nevertheless annoying. He saw Mr and Mrs Weasley, looking like they where ready to depart, ashen faced, but composed. The Weasley brood orbited them, supporting each other. He saw Ginny walking next to George, as Harry watched, it seemed that none of the Weasley's wanted to leave George or Percy alone for any given moment. Steeling himself he walked over, wincing slightly as his broken toe made contact with the ground.

His name made him jump, he drew his wand, realising he was about to curse Molly, he lowered it quickly, clearly embarrassed. The older woman enveloped him in a back breaking hug. His name was being murmured as she stroked his hair.

'You scared us to death.' She scolded him

Harry broke free, 'I'm sorry.' He said simply, looking at his charred trainers.

She pulled him into another hug, 'Don't do that again Harry.' She sounded like she was telling him off for something trivial but Harry heard an edge to her voice that told him another story.

Molly patted his cheek clumsily, 'Have you seen Ron and Hermione? We would like to...well. Take Fred home.' She broke off, tears appearing in her eyes, Harry hugged her clumsy.

'No. Last time I heard, they were coming to find you..' he tailed off. He knew where Ron would be and no doubt Hermione was there as well.

'I think I know where he is mum.' Ginny piped up giving Harry a little smile.

'Well, you two go and get them, stick together. I can't really say more than that really.' her defeated tone shone in her eyes as well as her voice.

Ginny took his hand, Harry looked around, this simple gesture of intimacy, causing panic to surge, being that they where surrounded by Weasley brothers, unperturbed by this Ginny led him out of the Great Hall, which meant clambering over some rubble and debris. Heading towards the Quiddich pitch, they did not have to walk far however as they saw the pair in question walking back hand in hand.

'About bloody time.' Ginny muttered.

'Tell me about it.' Harry laughed.

He looked on in amusement as Hermione looked at her watch, Harry could almost picture the look of horror on her face, she patted Ron's arm and they began running, holding hands and a broom, trying not to fall over. He had to control the fits of laughter that bubbled over at the sight of them, Hermione, bless her could not keep up with Ron's lanky form after a slight stumble she cried out in pain.

Her ankle. Harry thought. Ginny held onto his hand and kissed him lightly on the cheek: 'I'm glad you've come back to me.' She grinned.

'I always will you know.' his voice serious, she nodded and turned back to the sight of Ron carrying Hermione, who's ankle seemed to be bent in the wrong direction.

'Ron, you didn't have to..' Hermione began, clearly a little embarrassed, they where hardly alone, his parents stood looking out at them and whilst she had no personal objections to Ron carrying her like this... Merlin knew that she had spend hours...and hours.. With a wizard copy of Pride and Prejudice and visions of Ron with wearing breeches and an open linen shirt...

'Hermione?' Ron interrupted her reverie 'Are you ok, you where staring at me funny?' She quickly pulled herself together.

'Yes! Yes, I'm fine thank you! Its not that I'm ungrateful. I...' Her eyes were wide and beseeching,

She trailed off, hoping for once he could read her mind.

'Well..' he started looking down at her with a smile, 'They need to know sooner or later, and I don't really fancy having to sit down with my parents and tell them. ' his tone was full of pride and certainty. Like he had planned all this from the start, to the very detail, Hermione even considered him purposefully running faster than her so she would end up in his arms.

Again she had no complaints about this fact, the shooting pains had not exactly calmed nor disappeared, everything had just become fuzzy and not worthy of consideration. Her eyes stung as tears once again formed, he loved her, he cared about her, he had come back to her. Ron's voice was suddenly nervous and unsure 'You don't think that's a good idea do you? I'm sorry.. I..' He made to put her down.

'No!' Hermione's protest carried to where Harry and Ginny now stood, entwined together, in a rather compromising position. She grabbed Ron's shirt and tried to pull her self bodily back closer to him, wincing as her foot made contact just for a moment on the uneven ground. Seeing her distress Ron promptly whisked her off the ground, before any more damage could be done.

'Hermione what is it?' He asked bluntly, his eyebrows furrowing.

'Its just you.' She said simply, grinning up at him.

'Me?' Ron said, clearly none nonplussed.

She snuggled closer, placing her head against his chest. Hermione closed her eyes in contentment, 'Just you.'


End file.
